


5. Where do you think you are going?

by Anything00but



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Dark, Dark Peter Hale, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mind Games, Protective Peter Hale, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: Everyday Peter tells him how much he loves him. How much Stiles means to him. And Stiles sits there, listens to those words and mourns for his life he was forced to leave behind. He has lost everything he knows to this man. To this man who claims to love him. This man who calls him his mate. His love. His darling.And some days Stiles believes Peter. He believes the lie they are living and the happy family they are. He believes the lie that they are in love and happy together. This isn’t one of those days however.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	5. Where do you think you are going?

on the run/ **failed escape** /rescue

“Darling, I'm home”, Stiles hears Peter call as he returns home.

The door slams shut after the older man and his keys clank into the vase next to the door. It will take two minutes before Peter will check him. Stiles has counted the seconds every single day since he has been living with Peter.

It is like any other day. Peter woke up in the morning, kissed Stiles on his cheek before going to make breakfast for them. Then he went to take a shower while Stiles ate in silence. Peter dressed up taking his time as every morning, Stiles helping him with the tie. Peter had kissed Stiles on the lips as he left for work at seven thirty.

Nothing out of the ordinary. Because why would there be anything out of the ordinary. Stiles is hoping too much. He is hoping for something to happen, for someone to appear at the house. Someone, a salesman or Jehovah's witness- he isn’t discriminating against anyone, he just wants someone to come.

Dread washes over Stiles as he hears Peter come closer and closer to the bedroom. The footsteps coming closer to the bedroom Stiles has spent the whole day in, hiding in the bed. The whole day spent in the bed hoping to be somewhere else.

“Oh darling”, Peter sighs as he steps to the open doorway leaning against the wall.

They don’t have doors anymore. Peter made sure that he can get to Stiles anytime and see his every move. There is no bedroom door, there is no bathroom door, there is no door to the toilet. Everything is open. It has been like that for months now. Ever since Stiles managed to steal a knife from the kitchen and hide in the bathroom where he tried to take his life. Peter came through the door in a matter of minutes and saved him before he could do anything serious damage. 

Funny how much Stiles hates Peter for it.

“Have you spent the whole day here?” Peter asks as he opens the window, drawing the curtains aside letting the sun in.

Stiles winces at the bright sunlight coming from the now open window. He can smell the fresh air and feel the slight breeze on his skin. Oh how much he would love to be outside, feel it in an open ground. To be able to enjoy the simple things in life.

“Yes”, Stiles answers quietly, playing with his hands to distract himself from the thoughts running in his head, they are no good anyways.

“Have you eaten anything at least? After breakfast I mean?” Peter asks worriedly as he moves around the room rearranging Stiles’ things that are left on the stands.

Stiles shakes his head. He didn’t feel like moving from the bed after Peter left for work that morning. What’s the point if he can’t go anywhere. He can’t leave the house, He can reach the kitchen and bathroom with the chain chained to his ankle. Going any further is a depressing daydream he wants to avoid the best he can. Most days he doesn’t manage to stop his thoughts running free in a field of green grass and be happy. It depresses Stiles. He can’t talk to Peter about it, it would only upset the man for nothing. And Stiles doesn’t want that.

“No”, Stiles shakes his head, staring at his hand as he turns it over.

“Are you sick?” Peter asks sitting beside Stiles on the bed and placing his hand gently on Stiles’ forehead to check his temperature, “You don’t feel warm. Are you feeling unwell my dear?”

“No, I just didn’t feel like eating. I wasn’t hungry”, Stiles answers truthfully, knowing lying isn’t going to get him anywhere with Peter.

“And why is that Stiles?” Peter asks, squinting his eyes at the boy laying in the bed clearly wanting an answer for his question.

Stiles shrugs avoiding Peter’s gaze. He knows if Peter wants to know the whole truth he doesn’t stand a chance. Stiles can hear Peter take in a sharp breath as his hand momentarily grips harder his chin. Stiles lets out a whine and immediately Peter’s grip loosens.

“I’m sorry darling I lost my cool for a moment”, Peter apologizes, placing a kiss on Stiles’s cheek, “But you know I can’t stand lying. And I know you aren’t telling me the whole truth.”

“I’m not lying”, Stiles defends himself, because not telling the real reason isn’t lying, not really.

“We have talked about this many times Stiles and not telling counts as lying”, Peter sighs as he gently pets Stiles’ hair leaving his scent behind, mixing with Stiles’ own scent, “I want to know what’s going on in that head of yours.”

“Nothing”, Stiles argues weakly.

“Do I need to punish you darling?” Peter asks sternly as he flashes his eyes red, “Because I will do it even if I don’t like it.”

Stiles gulps. He knows Peter will punish him if he keeps this up. He learned very early on to not act up. But sometimes he can’t help it. That must be the reason why Peter chose to keep him. Stiles keeps surprising and Peter doesn’t like boring. The best he can do to soothe the man is tell the truth. 

“I didn’t have the energy to bother getting up from the bed”, Stiles whispers, not looking at Peter.

“See that wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Peter beams at Stiles, kissing his cheek as he gets up, “I will make us dinner and it would be splendid if you would like to join me in the kitchen. We can talk about what’s bothering you in more detail.”

Stiles nods as he watches Peter walk out of the room. He lays in the bed staring at the ceiling. He listens as Peter starts the dinner by taking out the ingredients and washing them and chopping them. The all too familiar chopping sound makes Stiles cry. He is so tired of listening to the chopping sound. It makes everything seem like there is nothing wrong. He hates how Peter becomes domestic and starts to play house like nothing is wrong and everything is sunshine and rainbows.

Maybe for Peter it is.

The knife hits the table. Rushed footsteps come to him as Stiles hides himself under the covers and pillows. No, this isn’t what he wanted. Nothing is like he wanted. And now he can’t get out. There is no one waiting for him. No one knows where to look for him if someone is even looking for him. Peter has made sure of it that Stiles will only have the older man in his life. Peter wants nothing more than to have Stiles fully to himself and he has been successful at it.

“Darling what’s wrong?” Peter asks gently but concerned and Stiles can feel the bed dip from the man’s weight.

“I want to go home.”

“But darling, you are home”, Peter asks confused, hurt in his voice which Stiles ignores.

“I mean my real home. I want to see my father”, Stiles cries as he can feel Peter’s hand touching his back under the covers.

“This is your real home”, Peter says soothingly as he pulls Stiles under the covers, “Why are you crying darling?”

“I miss my dad. I want to see him.”

“I know you must miss him but he is gone”, Peter says calmly as he speaks to Stiles, “This is your home now darling. Would you join me in the kitchen? I think it would be good for you to not be alone. You have spent the whole day alone and I apologize for that, darling. I should have known to not leave you alone for that long.”

Peter gently wipes Stiles’ tears away. Stiles feels like shit. He is tired of this. He is tired of feeling afraid and loved. He is tired of pretending this idly home he must play with Peter. He wants to go home, to his real home. He wants to go outside and feel the wind and grass. He wants to be free.

He doesn’t voice any of this as he nods to Peter’s question.

The smile he receives is blinding. It hurts Stiles head to see how much the man before him loves and adores him. To see the lengths Peter is willing to go through to be with Stiles and keep him there. Peter has shown he can go to great lengths to keep Stiles safe inside the house and in his bed.

Peter picks him up bridal style and carries him in the kitchen. Stiles clings to his neck like a damsel in distress. The chain on his leg clanking as they go. Peter sits Stiles on the island in the kitchen. Hand on Stiles bare knee Peter tilts Stiles’ chin so they lock eyes.

Eye contact is important for Peter and it’s a wonder he has let Stiles avoid him this long. Most days Peter will stand for it for only a few minutes. Today Peter must have scented Stiles distress and let him have his space. Stiles’ time for the day is up.

“I want you to be happy, darling. You mean the world to me”, Peter whispers as he presses a gentle kiss on Stiles’ lips.

Stiles knows those words. He hears them when he is awake alone in the house. He hears them echo in his dreams at night. He has listened to them thousands of times over and over. 

Everyday Peter tells him how much he loves him. How much Stiles means to him. And Stiles sits there, listens to those words and mourns for his life he was forced to leave behind. He has lost everything he knows to this man. To this man who claims to love him. This man who calls him his mate. His love. His darling.

And some days Stiles believes Peter. He believes the lie they are living and the happy family they are. He believes the lie that they are in love and happy together. This isn’t one of those days however.

Stiles always thought he couldn’t wait to find that special someone who would call him cute pet names like that and visa versa. He always dreamed of a white fence and a blue house with a big yard. Of a happy family living in it. Coming home to a loving family to greet him.

This isn’t what he wanted. To be locked away in a house. Forgotten all day until Peter comes home and showers him in his love. This isn’t something Stiles wanted. He fears the day when Peter will never come home. He will be forgotten. No one knows he is here. He would have no way of getting out. 

Peter’s mind isn’t the most stable one out there. He has his bad moments and good moments. And then he has his very bad moments. Stiles believes it’s due to the sudden loss of his whole pack. He isn’t an expert of the supernatural. He knows enough to piece together a bigger picture from the book Peter keeps around for him to read. 

The Hale bestiary. Peter keeps always saying how special Stiles is because no one other than a Hale has ever read the book or even held it in their hands. Stiles doesn’t want to be special.

He can’t imagine how it must have felt to feel all of the pack die around him, to feel those bonds break one by one in a matter of minutes as they burn alive. To lose your whole family like that. It would make everyone lose their minds.

Stiles has read that losing a pack bond is like losing a limb. It leaves the wolf vulnerable and weak. The pain it causes makes sure that no one will willfully cut their bonds with their pack and family.

But Peter is something else. He got his alpha power from his sister as she died. The spark transferring to the last Hale alive. And with a miracle Peter survived the fire. Only to suffer his own mind, locked in a coma. To live through the horror of losing your family over and over again as your own mind turns against you, playing the most horrifying moment in your life over and over again.

Stiles doesn’t know much of the fire that cause Peter to lose his whole family and pack. He has asked when Peter is in the better mood but the man refuses to talk about it. It’s a subject they never talk about. Stiles knows when to not ask Peter about his family and when the man will talk about his family, of the happy times, of the better times. 

Peter is not a violent man. Oh no, Stiles wishes he was. It would make everything so much easier for him. It would make hating Peter much more easier. It would be easier to loathe the man for hitting him, for hurting him. But Peter takes care of him like a lover should, and he does it with his whole heart. Stiles wishes he could not feel anything towards the man.

Peter knows how to play your mind like an instrument and he is good at it. Peter takes pride in the skill he has harbored and honed to perfection. Unfortunate for Stiles. He would take a beating as a lesson for acting up any day over the mental turmoil Peter can cause. 

Peter uses Stiles’ own body against him. He knows every place in Stiles’ body that will make him scream, every single place that will make Stiles cry in pleasure. He can make Stiles hard nowadays just with his words and leave him hard and aching if he sees it fit the punishment. Stiles hates how his body has learned to react to Peter’s touch and words. He knows he can’t fight it. The conditioning. Peter is the master of minds. 

Stiles doesn’t know if it’s a skill Peter has always had or something he learned after losing his mind. He just wishes Peter wouldn’t be so damn good at it. But it’s Peter. He is always good at everything he does.

The pleasure is the worst kind of torture. Peter has explained it to him. You can grow used to the pain over time. It’s only a matter of time before a human gets used to it and won’t react to it like you want them to, Peter has told Stiles as they lay in the bed, Stiles hugging himself tightly against Peter after Peter is done with him. But pleasure- pleasure has many depths in it and it can be used in a variety of ways. Just as Peter has proven to Stiles.

Peter playing with his mind leaves Stiles feeling raw and exposed for days afterwards. He jumps at the slightest of sound and won’t calm down until Peter soothes him. The conditioning. Stiles has laughed many times as he is alone that he would be a great subject to a psychology study about it. A great example of what will happen.

And Stiles happens to have the worst luck known to man. All it took was a wrong place and wrong time for him to end up here. He just wanted to see the dead woman in the woods after his father got the call. He didn’t know his life would be over that night. He was supposed to study for a history test and not run around the woods in the middle of the night. He didn’t know that almost a feral alpha werewolf was rampaging through the woods. He didn’t know his scent would attract a monster to him. He didn’t know what happened until he woke up chained to the bed.

“Your mind is somewhere else”, Peter states as he runs his hand over Stiles' thigh, the hand feeling warm against Stiles bare leg, “What are you thinking about? Your scent is souring.”

“I was thinking about the night we met”, Stiles answers passively.

“I have apologized for that darling. I was lost in sorrow and rage at losing my family. But I’m much better now that I have you”, Peter purrs against Stiles’ neck as he plants a kiss there, “My mate.”

Stiles knows Peter is trying to calm him down. He has read about this from the book Peter gave him. He knows about the mannerism of werewolves and scenting. He knows Peter likes when Stiles smells like him. Peter dresses Stiles in his clothes, there is nothing else to wear in the house. The always there touch, the need for Peter to be close to Stiles all the time. That could be explained with the trauma Peter has lived through but Stiles isn’t going to point fingers and say that to Peter.

Stiles lets a tear fall down his cheek. He reaches for the knife next to them, it’s the knife Peter used to cut the vegetables. He wraps his fingers around the handle silently keeping his heart beat steady. He has done the mistake before of getting excited too early.

He raises the knife and sinks it in Peter’s neck.

Peter jumps back from Stiles hand flying to his neck as Stiles holds the knife in his hand. Blood spills between his fingers as he falls on the floor holding his neck. The look of pure shock on his face as he stares at Stiles, mouth hanging open. Blood dripping down his chin.

Stiles jumps down from the island and rushes to Peter’s side. He searches Peter’s pockets for the key for the lock. Stiles ignores the noises Peter makes as he tries to grab Stiles. He finds it in Peter’s back pocket. Peter tries to reach for him but Stiles kicks him away from him as he tries to open the lock. He crawls backwards until he is out of Peter’s reach.

His hands are shaking. He almost drops the key as he puts it in the lock. Turning the key to the right, the lock falls on the floor with a clank. Stiles shoots a look towards Peter who is gurgling in his own blood. Stiles looks at Peter for a second. He has no idea if the wound will heal or is it fetal. He isn’t going to hang around and see.

Stiles sprints. He knows where the front door is. He knows he needs to get out of here. It’s now or never. He knows Peter won’t be this reckless ever again if Stiles doesn’t escape now. He knows Peter keeps his car keys on the table next to the door, he heard the man drop them in there earlier that day. And right there they are, just like Stiles thought.

He throws the door open running outside. Bare feet, wearing Peter’s shirt and boxers he runs through the yard to Peter’s car. The sun and wind feel amazing on his skin. The grass under his toes more than welcome change to the hard wooden floor. With shaking hands he tries to open the door.

“Going somewhere darling?” Comes behind him.

The keys drop on the ground.

Stiles turns around finding Peter standing right behind him. His eyes are glowing red, fangs out as he breathes labored. Blood is covering his clothes, his once blue dress shirt is now red. His pants are the same shade of red. Peter’s neck isn’t bleeding any longer.

Stiles runs. 

He is picked up from the ground like a doll. Peter throws him over his shoulder as he turns back towards the house. Stiles kicks and screams, he fights for his freedom. He can feel the tremor creeping up his spine with fear. He tried to escape. He almost got away. Peter won’t stand for it. 

Peter is furious.

“You tried to get away from me”, Peter snarls as he grabs Stiles bottom hard, “You tried to kill me. You wanted to leave me. Why would you want to leave darling? We are in love, we are doing fine.”

“Let me go!” Stiles screams as Peter carries him on his shoulder.

“Let you go?” Peter asks, his voice taking a dangerous edge Stiles has never heard before, “You need to be reminded about your place. Need to be reminded of your place that is right by my side.”

Peter slams the front door closed after them. Stiles flinches at the sound. He knows Peter won’t kill him. It’s a whole different story of how badly Peter will break him. Stiles doesn’t know how long he can keep fighting against the man.

“Tried to stab me. Tried to kill me. But I won’t die that easy. No I won’t. I have proven my worth and I will do it again. As many times as it is needed!” Peter snarls to himself as he throws Stiles on the bed.

“No, Peter please. I want to go home”, Stiles cries, shaking in fear as he stares at the alpha standing over him, “I just want to go home.”   


“You were doing so much progress darling and I was so proud of you. These setbacks are nothing but an annoyance. I will make you see how good we are for each other, darling. You will learn to love me like I love you”, Peter growls as he takes off his belt.


End file.
